


Debauched

by goodmorninghoney



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninghoney/pseuds/goodmorninghoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt just loves Blaine like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauched

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to ff.net

Kurt just loves Blaine like this;

 

when his hair is messy, curls all over the place after the gel stopped holding them down; when his cheeks are flushed, his lips kiss-swollen and deliciously pink, still slightly open, breath coming out in small pants and reaching for more; when he utters these deep moans and occasional whimper, begging for Kurt to swallow them up;

 

when his shirt is untucked, crinkled, the top buttons opened and his vest discarded somewhere on the floor; when Kurt is able to touch his warm skin, flush against his, getting warmer, and run his hands all over Blaine’s chest and sides and back from underneath his clothes;

 

(even if they are in a school bathroom and the door is unlocked) when Kurt is daring enough to pop open Blaine’s skinny jeans just so he is able to fit his hands inside and run them downwards, until all Blaine can do is hold tight around Kurt’s shoulder, knees weak, and moan into Kurt’s mouth;

 

Kurt loves Blaine in many ways;

 

but this is probably his favorite.


End file.
